


Baby Blue

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 揣崽预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 揣崽！！
Relationships: 冰佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Baby Blue

【Baby Blue】  
高天佐还耍起赖，把这一切都归咎于上次他给魏然发安全套购买链接，魏然只回了他一句随便。  
随便就是可有可无，唔，可有可无，就是，可以无套内射吧。  
反正，他没有别人，魏然也只有他。  
只有手里一堆验孕棒的两道杠反应，除了是魏然的还能是谁的啊。  
魏然看了一眼，抱着安静装没事人的高天佐，心想，你这是和静姐请教育儿带崽经验去了？  
坐在高天佐旁边，魏然刚想点根烟，考虑到了眼下的特殊情况，准备和高天佐讲讲道理问个清楚明白。  
高天佐，胡搅蛮缠第一人，aka床上小无赖，床下麻烦精，立刻就把锅甩了过来，“你是不是不准备要我了？你是不是不准备要他了？“  
还没有开口说一句话的魏然被这个歪理小达人说愣了，真是逻辑带师，很认真的说，“要你，也要他，最重要的是，要你明天先去医院做个检查行吗？”  
拍了第一张超声波照片，确认了只有葡萄大小的胎囊存在。  
高天佐立即把微信头像换成了这张照片，其他人看了这个黑胡隆咚呛的头像，还以为高天佐又emo了，发微信半调侃。  
emo啥啊emo，那是崽子，一群人视网膜不需要可以捐献给盲人。高天佐在心里骂他们。  
作为上门女婿，魏然和高天佐爸妈说完之后，并没有被打断腿，还收到了好些祝福，嘱托，看来，知儿莫若父母，都知道高天佐是个小麻烦精。  
轮到和厂牌主理人开口的时候，高天佐主动请缨，问的特别直接，“光哥，以后我和魏然生了小崽儿，能保送进飞奥吗？”  
看郑光还在消化这个问题的信息量，高天佐来了个情景教学，指了指自己的肚子，“就，如果，有个小崽儿在这里面睡觉，是我和魏然的小崽儿，以后能保送进飞奥吗？”  
郑光根本放弃了和兴奋得像转圈圈咬自己尾巴的小笨狗一样的高天佐沟通，拉了魏然两个人关上门，嘀嘀咕咕咕咕嘀嘀了大半天，才接受了现实。  
只要生出来的不是个哪吒，飞奥大门都常打开开放怀抱等你。  
但可千万别是个混世魔王小哪吒啊，信男郑光一生荤素搭配诚心许愿。  
上台演出基本也没什么问题，他们又不是唱跳男团。  
魏然和高天佐讲道理，说唱靠嘴又不是靠腿，能少蹦少蹦，行不行。  
高天佐在舞台上玩得挺嗨，等到了猛男脱衣散发无限荷尔蒙魅力的时候，他想了想，唔，还是算了，可不是因为他最近揣崽肚子上的肉都软软的，而是，唔，妈的，冻着崽子怎么办啊。  
就有一次，他们坐高铁去杭州演出，可能杭州要开什么国际会议，安检格外严。  
高天佐被乘警要求打开随身背的包，客气地说查看一些物品，问询一下用途。  
高天佐真的是气死了！！妈的！！没见过叶酸啊，铁碘补剂，还有液体VD啊。  
他都知道，叶酸对崽子脑子好，以后会聪明的。液体VD对崽子骨骼好，以后会长高高的。  
妈的，少吃一天，以后考不上清华北大怎么办。气死了。不想骂很脏的话，可是擦擦擦擦。  
魏然走了过来，摸了摸高天佐的后背，低声哄了几句，帮高天佐把被迫打开药盒整理好，放进背的包包里。  
整个车程，高天佐都气得狠，又不能吸烟还不能喝酒，妈的，吃点给崽崽的补剂还被那么尴尬的检查出来，妈的，操。  
魏然捏了捏高天佐气鼓鼓的脸，刚想说什么，就被小笨狗堵回去，“魏然，你要是想给我讲道理，你立马闭嘴吧！！我不想听，我要去听胎教音乐了！！”  
魏然还是垫着高天佐的腰，给他现在特殊而容易僵硬的腰椎一些支撑，一手打开政府门户投诉网站，写了一封条理清晰不卑不亢的投诉信，还在微博公开at了平安杭州，希望能有一个合理的解释。  
演出结束后的第二天，高天佐还在魏然怀里迷迷糊糊睡着，就被一个电话吵醒，还是不认识的号码，连续打了好几个，没啥好气的接了，“喂，你谁啊。”  
“高先生您好，我们是杭州高铁站。关于昨天发生的不快，我们诚恳地向您道歉，并向您解释一下具体的情况和后续的跟进处理好吗。”  
也不知道理解了多少，高天佐坐在床上，嗯嗯了几声，还说了你们也辛苦了，挂断了电话，还用手擦了一下眼角。  
魏然看高天佐情绪有些低落，生怕发生了什么，感觉抱着高天佐，说，“怎么了？谁又打电话过来。”  
“魏然，我前几年的时候，妈的有时候，买高铁票都被注销，要去主动报备，昨天的事，我就是一时生气，但是谢谢你啊，谢谢你替我说话，谢谢你保护我。”高天佐几乎声音都哽咽的，把心里积攒了太多的情绪，在恋人的肩头一股脑的说完。  
演出的庆功酒，魏然和高天佐只是露个面，喝点绿茶果汁之类就早早退场了。不是不合群，高天佐也知道他在场，其他小兄弟还得陪着他过积极健康生活，连个麻辣口都不能吃。  
回了酒店，趁魏然去洗澡，高天佐去搜刮了小冰箱的藏酒，真不错这酒店，还有一小瓶野格。  
示意魏然坐在床边，高天佐半跪着，嘴巴里含着酒，伸出舌头一点一点帮恋人做个口活。  
酒液的冰凉，口腔的炙热，还有高天佐抬眼望着他，湿漉漉的眼神和红润的嘴唇。  
操，真的是爽到头皮发麻。从柱身到伞头，煽情地照顾着囊袋，妈的，别说精液了，肝脑涂地一片真心，都射出来给你。  
看高天佐似乎有把精液和酒一起囫囵吞了的意思，魏然赶紧制止，找了块干净浴巾，说，“乖，不准咽，吐出来。”  
让高天佐躺床上，魏然知道现在孕期比较安全了，虽然不打算实打实的操入，用手指抚慰前列腺给些快感还是可以的。  
“魏然，还有小半瓶野格呢，你可以用那个，做润滑。”脸色还有些潮红的高天佐挑逗他。  
酒精的肠道吸收是消化道的数倍，听到高天佐这个离谱任性的引诱，魏然就气不打一出来，作势拍了一下小无赖的屁股，从随身的包里翻出来护手霜，用手温暖热了当作润滑，久违而又熟练的把高天佐搞得抱着枕头连大腿根都爽到痉挛。  
“诶，你说，他以后的aka，是啥啊，lil paper还是 lil trouble。”高天佐又瞎去想些有的没的。  
魏然用两根手指比亮着高天佐无名指的指围，说“大名还没起呢，想什么aka。”  
高天佐亲了一口魏然的脸，说，“大名让你爹和我爸慢慢battle去吧，aka咱俩想好不好呀。”  
好呀，拿放大镜一页页翻遍新华字典外加牛津词典都陪你慢慢想。  
Guess I got what I deserve，The special love I have for you, my Baby Blue


End file.
